skiesoffirefandomcom-20200214-history
Benaehan
“The World's stage.” Also known as the Nation of the Red Sun, the Kajaar of Benaehan (BN) is the oldest, still-ruling, Kajaar in the world. Established in 592AV on the southern coast of the Malfearn Desert, Benaehan is a nation where the old and new, east and west, come together. An absolute monarchy under the rule of the current Khar, Medev IV 'of 'Benayoun descent, the nation has seen a continuing boom in its economy for the last half-century due to its abundant cavorite supply. The nation's openness and strict neutrality has made it a stage where international negotiations and diplomatic concerns can be ironed out by opposing countries. Every year, or when the need arises, the nations come together for the World Conference '''in Lutan. Coupled with the wealth and luxuriant living of the elite, creating a true desert paradise, it is a spot frequented by kings and businessmen alike. There is, however, a vibrant underworld that exists just beyond sight. A place where backchannel deals with mobsters and street thugs is commonplace. The mix can often be volatile, with international and local tensions spilling over into Lutan streets. History * '''584AV - War of Nations begins. * 586AV - Aquilan delegates meet with the Benayouns at a Rahab with hopes of forming an alliance to attack Tallin's territories in the Malfearn Desert. * 590AV - Operation Sweeping Sand sees the southern Benayoun clans successfully attack Palreath and other Tallin locations, beginning the Battle of Southern Malfearn. Tallin now fights on two fronts, weakening their stance, but double their defense against the Benayoun clans. * 592AV - Khar Faisal I declares independence of the Benshan Bay area, claiming it as the Kajaar of Benaehan and taking it from Tallin. * 593AV - Battle of Benshan Bay. Tallin ships descend on the bay in hopes of retaking the Benaehan territory. With aid of the Aquilan 9th Air Squadron, the battle ended with the successful repulsion of Tallin forces. * 594AV - Khar Faisal I sends his clansmen with those of the Ishaani and Aquilan forces in Operation Sandstorm, allowing them to carve out more land from Tallin and establishing the Kajaar of Ishaan. * 614AV '- The 'Treaty of the Khars is signed between Benaehan, Jaar, and Mieret. A pact of peace and solidarity against the Benayoun clans. * 682AV - Talaila I crowned Khara of Benaehan. * 684AV - Khara Talaila I embarks on the Voyage of Peace, a diplomatic mission to open ties with the world. She returns with a goal to modernize her nation. * 704AV - Medev IV crowned Khar of Benaehan. * 706AV - Khar Medev IV opens the 1st Open Skies race. Geography Resting on the southern coastline of the Malfearn Desert, the Kajaar of Benaehan finds itself in an economically and politically ideal location. To the east lies the Atibak Coast, a place where sand and sea clash for dominance, denying safe passage or rest for any sea or land travelers. To the north-east, the Ruins of Eazim, an unholy place left untouched by Benayouns and foreigners alike. These barren borderlands are often host to banditry and the like. Benaehan resides around Benshan Bay, a natural harbor that has been used for centuries by various claimants. The river Isbin provides natural transport and fresh water for agricultural needs, while the surrounding flatlands offer ample space for farming and herding. Lutan The city of opportunity, Lutan is a well known open port on the coast of the Meranus Sea. The city defines the Kajaar of Benaehan to the point where Lutan has been used to refer to the nation as a whole. Lutan is notable for its declaration of neutrality. All foreign nations are welcome to trade in the city and indeed most Aventine nations have established embassies within its borders, intermingling freely with the Benayoun population. Lutan offers a diplomatic backchannel for many of the nations trading there. Though all are welcome in Lutan, there are extreme differences in the way people are perceived and treated. The opulence of the center of the city is juxtaposed by the outer districts where the majority of Benayouns still live in abject poverty. The Aventines are mostly welcomed with open arms, whereas the peoples of Garabat and Deirabat, who migrate en masse to the city, provide a strong labor force while drawing local disdain in the process. Ancient Seaport - Lutan claims it is the oldest continuous port in existence, being used continuously for some two thousand years. The port sees many hundreds of ships pass through each year, adorned with the many colorful flags from around the world. * Ekir's Garage - Fort Janar - Along the western side of the Ancient Seaport, Fort Janar is the largest fortress in Benaehan. Tasked with the defense of the port and Lutan, a standing garrison of 1700 troops (1st Infantry Brigade) are stationed at all times. Built by Tallin engineers before the independence, its thick walls provide ample protection against enemy cannons. With an assortment of artillery and anti-aircraft of its own, Janar is a force to be reckoned with. Old City -''' Nestled between the '''Ancient Seaport and the Isbin to the east, Old City is home to the craftsmen, dockhands, traders, and urchins of Lutan. It is where the middle and lower classes reside, along with the poorer Garabati immigrants. A sprawling city with low-tiered buildings, broken by the temple spires and ancient landmarks. * Yalla - A famous spick and grill open aired restaurant in the heart of the marketplace of the Old City. Everyone comes to Yalla’s. A great place to meet in the safety of a crowd. * Ruins of Agorsa - The ruins of the great temple of Agorsa lay strewn in the old city centre. Built by the Umran emperors of old, they stand as a testament to the once great Empire. * Tijar Market - Famed in the entire city for the many fortunes that can be made and taken, the Tijar Market is home to the greatest assortment of goods found anywhere in the Malfearn. Merchants and craftsmen fill the air with the clamor of everyday business, while the scent of roasted nuts and perfumes mask the foul scents of the camels and mules. * Narrows - Tight streets, and overpopulation, have made this one of the most congested and ungovernable parts of Lutan. The dark side of Lutan, the Narrows is home to urchins, beggars, and mobsters alike. It is said that even the military fear to walk the Narrows. Yet, here is where you can find anything you seek. * Lutan Police Station - Sitting on the western bank of the Isbin, the police station remains in the Old City where crime is most prevalent. Here, circumstances are poor as dozens of suspects are held for weeks in cramped cells, unable to get fresh air or rest. Inmates would be ferried by boat across the Isbin for judgement at the High Court Palace and returned if found guilty to face jail or execution. New City - Opposite of Old City, across the Isbin, stands the grandeur of what is called New City. It is here where matters of government, art, and high culture take place. The Benayoun elite mingle with Aventines in the many western-styled clubs and bars. Lavish, modern buildings that rise high above the desert, gleam with ornate filigree and lights. * Embassy District - Also known as the Flag District, with all the embassies vying for prestige with impressive buildings and flags. None is more impressive than the great palace of the Aquilan embassy, that has draped over its columns the blue banner of the king. * World Conference Building - Sitting on the coast of the bay, the World Conference building is a monolithic symbol of human perseverance towards a brighter future. Once a year, dignitaries from all over the world will come and aid in forming new international laws and settle old disputes. If the need arises, the Assembly as they are commonly known, can be called upon at any time to deal with an international crisis. * Pablo’s Cafe Hircayan - A popular piano bar located in the Embassy District. A common place to pick up on the latest political gossip and intrigue. Opened by Pablo Ramonte back in 708AV in order to escape the Lowlands War that was raging in the west, the Cafe Hircayan has only one rule - "don't stick your neck out for anyone." * High Court Palace '''- Standing tall across the Isbin from the Police Station, the High Court is the law of Benaehan. It is here where decrees and politics take place, as well as trials for criminals and other disputes. * '''Palace of Arches - An anachronism in the Malfearn desert, the palace sticks out like a sore thumb due to its Aventine design. With verdant paradise with lush gardens and lawns. Located on the fringes of the New City, it is a testament to the changes of local mentalities. It is here where the Khar and his family reside. Towns and Cities Elsewhere Magnifico - A giant casino airship and temple of opulence for the world's elite. Run by gangster-turned-businessman Antino Conero, the ship's home port is Lutan. Lighthouse of Aljaf - Set atop the horn overlooking Benshan Bay, the lighthouse has been marking the area for seafarers for centuries. Standing over 200 feet tall, the lighthouse was a welcomed sight for those passing through the treacherous Meranus Sea. Fort Uspan - Sitting on the opposite side of Benshan Bay, Fort Uspan is a new addition to Benaehan's defenses. Built by famed Vernese architect Jaques Reve, the fort boasts the typical Vernese style and form of defenses. Manned with a garrison of 800 personnel, Fort Uspan sports state-of-the-art weapons systems and scout aircraft. Along with fort Janar, the two forts can protect the mouth of Benshan Bay with sustained crossfire. People A truly international nation, the population of Lutan is as varied as the spices found in the Tijar Market. Aventine diplomats, engineers, and cavorite tycoons do business with their counterparts from Eseer and beyond. Benayoun elite and commonfolk mingle in respective circles, while Garabati laborers toil relentlessly in the noonday sun, building Lutan to the splendor we see today. Factions * Magnifico Four - Famous flyers from all over the continent. Ascal Terry, a veteran ace of the Lowlands War, is captain of the flight. Paul Seutter, six-time winner of the Elles competition and a gambling addict; Patrice du Solen, a Vernese pilot who has fought on every continent as a mercenary for hire; and James Grant, the young explorer, completes the crew. * Narrows Gang - * New City Boys - Dubbed so by Benaehan newspapers, the New City Boys are * World Conference Assembly - * Lutan Police - * 1st Infantry Brigade - Calling Fort Janar home, the 1st Infantry, is Lutan's standing military presence. * Uspan Flyers - 1st Air Squadron Notables * Antino Conero - Millionaire magnate who owns the Magnifico. * Lieutenant Foster Yilton - Aquilan diplomat, spymaster. * Khar Medev IV - The current ruler of Benaehan. * Najab Ijmin Surta - The chief of police of the Lutan Police (Talab). He is known for his zeal in upholding the law, especially those that pertain to the Masarite faith. Going around town with a truncheon, he isn't afraid to give a couple of whacks on people who are misbehaving. * Jopsa Bensi - A Garabati mobster who leads the largest crime gang in the Old City, the Narrows Gang. His base of operations lies in the heart of the Old City, a place known as the Narrows. Holding a network that spreads across the old districts, his presence in the community has grown with his charitable donations and ensuring public safety from rival gangs. It's not unusual to see "Uncle Bensi" walk through the streets being harassed for coin by children. * Sir Barden Crane - Aquilan nobleman and ambassador to Lutan. * Jacob Jennings - a local fixer of Copperhead decent. * Eugenia Attoli - Tallin ambassador to Lutan. Short and pointed. * Gerard Pointe - Vernese ambassador to Lutan. Slick and stylish. Government Kajaar Khar The monarch and absolute ruler of the state, the Khar is given the title from their predecessor, often a blood relative. If none exist, the Khar may offer the title to "one within the clan who has shown great honor to their name." The current Khar is Khar Medev IV '''who is known for his interest in all things foreign. Under his rule, he has loosened restrictions on foreign affairs, similar to what his mother - '''Khara Talaila I - had done under her reign. Military Newspapers Front Page * Street Run Red In Second Tijar Massacre - Clashes between Garabati Laborers and the Talab over unfair wages and working environments have led to a second riot this year. Police openly fired in a rally at the marketplace, killing four and injuring over a dozen. * 18th Open Skies Competition Begins! - Preparation is underway for the 18th Open Skies, an airship race through the Malfearn Desert, covering some 16,000 miles. Teams from around the world gather for the distinguished race that is said to be the most challenging ever devised. Tensions are high as the city fills with airships and crews from all over the world. This year’s prize pool - cosponsored by Khar Medev IV and Antino Conero, is the largest in the history of the race. * Magnifico Millionaire's Party - A great buzz grips the Magnifico as the elite of the world gather and place their bets on the Open Skies competition. Politicians who would otherwise be enemies, cautiously put aside their differences in order to watch the race unfold. One mishap, or misunderstanding, could light up a political storm. * Mystery of Hanger 86 - The New City has become temporarily the world’s busiest airship port and market. On its outskirts, mysterious armed guards with beards in the groomed style of Asantes form a perimeter around Port 86, stopping all from entering the hangar. Gossip Column *'Intrigue On World Avenue '- In the Flag District, along the capital's leisure coast, tensions between the embassies boil over as each country sends their best ships and crews in what’s being seen as a global battle of prestige for the Open Skies tourney. Classifieds *'Seasoned Crew Wanted '- *'Looking for Umran Artefacts' - Private collector looking for ancient Umran artefacts, preferrably from pre-empire period. Compensation negotiable upon inspection. Call ANTeder-7743. Ziton. Category:Nations